My Humps
"My Humps" is a song performed by American recording group The Black Eyed Peas. The song was written and produced by group member will.i.am for their fourth studio album Monkey Business (2005). It was released as the band's third single from the album on September 20, 2005, due in part to the strength of downloads preceding the release. Lyrics What you gon' do with all that junk All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk Get you love drunk off my hump My hump, my hump My hump, my hump, my hump My hump, my hump, my hump My lovely little lumps, check it out! I drive these brothers crazy I do it on the daily They treat me really nicely They buy me all these iceys Dolce & Gabbana Fendi and then Donna Karan, they be sharing All their money, got me wearin' Fly gear but I ain't asking They say they love my ass in Seven Jeans, True Religion I say no, but they keep giving So I keep on taking And no, I ain't taken We can keep on dating I keep on demonstrating My love (love) My love, my love, my love (love) You love my lady lumps (love) My hump, my hump, my hump (love) My humps they got you She's got me spending Oh, spending all your money on me And spending time on me She's got me spending Oh, spending all your money on me On-on me, on me What you gon' do with all that junk All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk Get you love drunk of my hump What you gonna do with all that ass All that ass inside em jeans? I'ma make-make-make-make you scream Make you scream, make you scream! Cause of my hump (huh?) My hump, my hump, my hump (what?) My hump, my hump, my hump (huh?) My lovely lady lumps, check it out I met a girl down at the disco She said "Hey, hey, hey, yeah let's go I could be your baby, you can be my honey Let's spend time, not money And mix your milk with my Coco Puffs Milky, milky cocoa Mix your milk with my Coco Puffs Milky, milky right" They say I'm really sexy The boys they want to sex me They always standing next to me Always dancing next to me Tryna feel my hump, hump Looking at my lump, lump You can look but you can't touch it If you touch it, I'ma Start some drama You don't want no drama No, no drama No, no, no, no drama So don't pull on my hand, boy You ain't my man, boy I'm just tryna dance, boy And move my hump, my hump My hump, my hump, my hump My hump, my hump, my hump My hump, my hump, my hump My lovely lady lumps (love) My lovely lady lumps (love) My lovely lady lumps (love) In the back and in the front (love) My loving got you She's got me spending Oh, spending all your money on me And spending time on me She's got me spending Oh, spending all your money on me On-on me, on me What you gon' do with all that junk All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk Get you love drunk of my hump What you gon' do with all that ass All that ass inside em jeans? I'ma make-make-make-make you scream Make you scream, make you scream What you gon' do wit all that junk All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk Get you love drunk off this hump What you gon' do wit all that breast All that breast inside that shirt? I'ma make-make-make-make you work Make you work, work, make you work She's got me spending Oh, spending all your money on me And spending time on me She's got me spending Oh, spending all your money on me On-on me, on me So real, so real, so real, so real So real, so real, so real, so real So real, so real, so real, so real So real, so real, so real, so real So real... Why It Sucks # The song's lyrics are just right down dumb, especially with lines likes "And mix your milk with my cocoa puffs" and "My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps". # The beat is really annoying and irritating. # The so-called double entendres are not needed. # Lumps, in this case, refers to Fergie's butt and breasts, but they could also refer to cancerous lumps that can be also found in a woman's boobs, making this line even more stupid than the rest of the song's lyrics. # This song goes out for WAY too long, with the album version going as long as 5 MINUTES AND 27 SECONDS and the single going for 4 minutes and 11 seconds. # Product placement for Dolce and Gabbana, Fendi, Donna, 7 For All Mankind jeans, True Religion and Cocoa Puffs. Redeeming Qualities #The song received a decent The Black Eyed Peas Experience choreography. Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Black Eyed Peas songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:2005